Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires
by aNNoYinG Always
Summary: My first fic posted on here! plz R&R! Harry and Cho are madly in love. What happens when Cho sees Harry hugging Hermione, and the closest person to confort her is Draco? rating is to be safe, future chapters and mostly language. {COMPLETE!}
1. State of Shock

First fanfic ive posted here! yay me! lol. i worked har on this and am already working on my second Chapter already. plz give me advice and help me out with the story! SO PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Crossed Wires and Mixed Signals  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is still Dolores Umbridge

Chapter 1: State of Shock 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to their first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What a bloody well horrible way to begin the day," huffed Ron.

"Oddly enough, Ron, I agree with you," said Hermione.

"What do you mean odd?" asked Ron; he had just walked in front of Hermione so she and Harry could see the glare he had placed on his face.

"I mean it is a rare occasion that I agree with you on something involving class," replied Hermione who was returning Ron's glare.

Harry looked at the two in the corridor, wondering if they realized that other Hogwarts students who thought they were having a staring contest surrounded them. He sighed and walked between the two, pulling Ron's robe collar so he would follow. Hermione had just continued to glare after Ron. When she stopped and noticed the people around her she called to everyone while waving them away "Shoo! Shoo! What are you looking at Parkinson?"

Harry was getting tired of their arguing. Even though this argument turned into a glaring contest, he had had enough of their yelling, glaring, and arguments in general. What a ruddy thing to argue about! Just because Hermione hardly ever agrees with Ron about class, Harry thought.

"What's your problem Ron?" asked Harry pinning Ron to the wall in frustration.

"What are you talking about? I have no problem! You should be asking Hermione that!" Ron yelled in reply looking away from Harry's face.

"Do you enjoy arguing with Hermione or something?" shouted Harry.

"No--" started Ron.

"Do you just actually hate her? Do you only hang out with her because I always hang out with her?" interrupted Harry.

"No... it's not that, it's just --" started Ron again.

"It's just what, Ron? It's just WHAT?" he yelled aggravated.

"It's just... I guess I... I err.... I...I..." stuttered Ron. His ears and face started to redden.

Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "You guess you what? Like her?" he gave a small laugh at the idea, but upon

Ron's swallowed and nodded slightly while pulling on the collar of his shirt beneath his robes as if it was hot.

Harry's eyes widened and he let go of Ron and walked towards Umbridge's classroom. I've just had the last 5 years of arguments between Hermione and Ron explained to me with a nod, thought Harry. He walked in a daze to the classroom. Once he had taken his seat in the back, the class bell broke him from his daze. He looked to either side of him and saw Ron and Hermione sitting to his right.

"Good morning class!" said Professor Umbridge.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," said the class in a bored tone. Harry said nothing but moved his mouth to the words.

"Put away your wands and open your books to chapter 24 and read. There will be no need for talking," said Professor Umbridge.

When lunch came, Harry sat by himself for a few minutes of it. Ron walked to him with Hermione behind him. Ron told Hermione to go and she walked away. Ron sat next to Harry, who was quietly sipping his pumpkin juice. There was an awkward silence between the two until Ron asked "Do you hate me for liking Hermione?" Harry looked up from his plate of mashed potatoes and chicken.

"I don't hate you. I'm not really sure if that's possible," said Harry solemnly.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Then why haven't you spoken to me since I told you?" asked Ron, starting to look confused.

"Well, because I've been in shock. All this bickering between you two... and you actually like her." Harry looked lost in thought for a moment then he turned to Ron, "Have you told Hermione?" Ron looked shocked and said slowly, "No. Why?" Harry looked at Ron in disbelief.

"What do you mean why? So you can ask her to go with you to the next Hogsmeade visit," said Harry.

"Harry," Ron started, his ears and face turning pink again. "I don't know. I'd like to tell her, but what if she thinks I'm just joking, or...or... just doesn't like me at all. Than that would sort of shove you in the middle."

Harry thought about this for a minute while shoveling down some mashed potatoes and taking a bite of chicken. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, and got up. Ron got up to follow him but Harry pushed his shoulders down before he got up. Ron looked at him like Harry was insane, but he remained seated. Harry walked over to Hermione and tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a surprised look.

"Harry! Ron said you were mad at him, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. Harry pulled her aside to just outside the Great Hall.

"Harry? What's wrong, is there something wrong with Snuffles?" asked Hermione starting to look alarmed.

"No. He's fine, but I just wanted to ask...how do you feel about Ron?" Harry asked, starting to feel his ears heat up. Hermione looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean? Ron's a great friend, if that's what you mean." Harry shook his head rapidly.

"Hermione! I thought you of all people would understand what I mean! I'm not asking if you think Ron's a good friend or not!" said Harry starting to get annoyed.

"Well then Harry, I guess I just don't – Oh, oh! I understand now, you're asking me if I fancy Ron..." Hermione said, finally understanding. "I... err... guess I'm not really sure. I mean I like him... but I'm not sure if I like him like that..." Hermione started to blush. Her face got redder and redder by the second. She looked at her feet. "I'm truly not sure how... I... feel about him..."

"Okay. Whatever, I was just asking," Harry said and walked back into the Great Hall, but Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Why do you ask, Harry?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"No reason, really. Just forget it," replied Harry tugging his arm out of her grip and trying to go through the door.

"Harry! Tell me why you asked, you wouldn't have asked me that if you didn't have a real reason," said Hermione starting to have a look on her face that looked like a mix of confusion and frustration.

"Just come of it Hermione!" Harry looked around making sure no one listened.

"I'll tell you later, when we're in the common room." Hermione sighed and let go of his arm. He walked over to sit next to Ron and went back to eating his chicken.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Just ask Hermione out okay?" said Harry.

"Why? There's nowhere to go while we're at Hogwarts," said Ron, apparently trying to get out of asking her out.

"Just go outside, walk by the lake, talk without arguing for a change. You can do loads of stuff while you're still at Hogwarts, Ron," Harry told Ron.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! Why do you want me to ask her out so badly?" questioned Ron sounding annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Because you like her, and we've been friends with her since we met. So you already know what to start a conversation with her," Harry told his friend.  
  
Ron looked down at the table, apparently staring at a tiny speck of food on it.

"... Harry, you act like it's not awkward to ask out one of your best friends. I mean, I do fancy her but I don't know if I should ask her out," said Ron, starting to get really red and embarrassed. "Are you done with your food?" asked Harry. Ron nodded and Harry shoveled the last bit of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Come on then, " Harry nodded toward the door while getting up. Ron followed alongside him. "Harry! Are you going to answer me? Harry –whoa..." Ron stared at where Harry had just brought him.

It was the lake, and it was beautiful. It was glistening blue and it looked as if there were stars you could just take out of the lake.

"Told you that you could still go out while you're at Hogwarts," said Harry noticing the astonished expression on his friends face.

"How in the world did you stumble across this, mate?" asked Ron who still looked astonished at the beauty of the lake. Harry started to blush.

"Well, I've sort of been meaning to ask Cho out and was looking for a place in Hogwarts to take her..." said Harry starting to look at his feet.

"So you lecture me to ask Hermione out, but you don't even ask Cho out even though you two have already snogged?"(a/n snogged is British slang for kissed) asked Ron, now looking at Harry who was still examining his shoelaces.

"..."

"That's what I thought. You don't even practice what you tell me to do."

"Err... Sorry Ron, it's just... Cho's never alone; she always has her friends around her... and, well, I don't know... I guess I'm just a shy guy when it comes to girls Ron..." Ron considered this for a while. He had a smug look on his face momentarily, and then gave a short laugh.

"You are aren't you?" said Ron laughingly.

"Shut up," said Harry, now gazing at the lake.

Ron and Harry walked back to the school grounds and up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Harry and they crawled through the hole in the wall once the portrait swung open.

End of Chapter 1: State of Shock

* * *

I didn't get to Cho yet, but i assure you all! she's in the next chapter. i'm not sure about Draco though. he might make a glimpse of it but i'm not really gonna get to him till later. PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Critisism and flames are welcome!

: torches are thrown at RuPerTsgUrlRei :

"Ahhhh! ouch ouch IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!" screams RuPerTsgUrlRei rubs singes on arms, legs, neck, hair, and clothes So r any other comments u might have... 


	2. Speaking With Cho

yay! second chapter! lol. PLZ REVIEW!!! thank you my 4 reviewers so far, which are chochang0614, MystikalMagic, Chan, and Nimbus 2000. thanx for the support Nimbus 2000! glad u like my fic!

* * *

Crossed Wires and Mixed Signals  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. 

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts  
teacher is still Dolores Umbridge  
  
Chapter 2: Speaking with Cho  
  
Harry looked around for Hermione in the common room and saw her sitting in her usual chair by the fire, reading Hogwarts, A History again.

Ron was already at the steps to the boys' dormitory when he said "You coming, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said "Go ahead, Ron, I'll catch up with you."

Hermione looked up from her book and realized there were only two other people in the room.

"So Harry, what was the reason you asked me if I..." said Hermione, immediately starting to turn pink.

Harry sat in the empty chair next to Hermione and started to stare at the fire. "Yes," he said finally after a long silence.

"You said you don't know how u feel about him..."

"Yes, but Harry, why did you ask me in the first place?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think I'm aloud to tell u actually..."said Harry in an unsure tone with an expression on his face to match.

"Hmm... why would you ask... why," said Hermione slowly while she was lost in thought. Harry stared at her for a moment, then at the fire.

"... Hermione?" said Harry unsurely.

"Yes," said Hermione, who was still lost in thought, quickly.

"What would you say if I said..." started Harry, waiting for Hermione to lift up her head. When she finally did he said, "What would you say if I said I liked you?"

Hermione looked shocked. "But you fancy Cho, you wouldn't like me."

"I meant hypothetically."

"Oh, I guess I would say... I would say... I can't return your feelings. I like as you as a brother Harry, but nothing more."

"Good!" sighed Harry. Hermione has an exasperated expression on her face.

"So what would you say if Ron said he liked you?" Harry asked again.

"I don't know... I... I'd say I... I'd... err... umm..." stuttered Hermione. She turned a bright pink. "I guess I'd rather not say at the moment..."

"Okay," said Harry but he did not look satisfied with the answer.

"I'm going to bed now. 'Night."

"I guess I will too then," said Hermione. She walked to the girls' dormitory steps.

"'Night, Harry." Harry started to walk up the steps in another daze. Until...

"Ow!" said Harry as he tumbled down three of the stone steps. Ron was standing before him with a flesh-colored extendable ear string hanging from his left ear.

"Umm..." said Ron as he helped Harry up. Harry had an explain-yourself-now-or- I'll-hurt-you look on his face.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you were going to talk to Hermione without me!" said Ron, "But I didn't hear much of the conversation! This is one of the old ears Fred and George have been having for years and it went bolty after she asked why you were asking her something earlier in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, sure, right," glared Harry. Ron shifted uncomfortably when Harry looked as if he were about to move past Ron, up the rest of the spiral stone steps and into the boys' dormitory. But before he could do that, Ron stuck his arm out.

"Before you go up, what did u ask her...?" Ron asked, with a little more than a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Umm...I'd rather not mention at the moment..."he said unsurely.

"Tell me Harry! Is it about me or something? Why wouldn't you tell me? I'm you're best friend aren't I?" Ron said loudly. Harry tried to look away from him, but couldn't because Ron had grabbed his face so he would have to look at him.

Harry sighed. "Yes, it's about you. I wouldn't tell you because I know you'd get mad at me. Yes, of course you're my best friend." Harry knew that if he hid it from Ron any longer Ron would stop talking to him.

"What is it then? What is it that would make me mad?"

"... I asked Hermione... I asked Hermione how she felt about you!" Ron stared at him. Disbelievingly, Ron let his jaw drop.

"I can't believe it Harry. I just can't believe it," said Ron disapprovingly.

"But thanks for taking the weight of my shoulders, mate! Now I don't need to ask her!" Ron continued, with such a sudden change of mood it made Harry jump. He would have fallen down the staircase again if Ron hadn't caught him.

"Let's go to bed before you hurt yourself, Harry," said Ron. Harry gave Ron a slight glare. "I hurt myself? You're the one who's scaring me!" "Yeah, yeah," said Ron and they walked the rest of the stone spiral staircase. When they got up, the two undressed from their robes, put on their pajamas, and fell asleep immediately.  
  
In the Great Hall during breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together and ate bacon, eggs, and toast with orange juice. Harry, Neville, and Ron continued to badger Umbridge while Hermione spoke to Ginny about the D.A. (I don't think I'll go into detail about that because it would be a spoiler to those who don't know what is yet)

At the end of breakfast Harry started to walk out the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione... until...

"Psst! Harry!" came a whisper to Harry's right. He looked around and saw Cho Chang. She made a hand gesture for him to come over to where she was.

"You two go ahead... I'll catch up with you in later in Snape's dungeon," Harry told them. Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry walked up to Cho. She kept quiet until there weren't many people in the entrance hall.

"Harry?" she said finally.

"Yeah," he said, his heart starting to thump in his chest.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask... oh my gosh Harry! Look at your hand!" cried Cho in surprise. Harry looked down at his right hand and saw that it was red and bleeding, you could clearly see _I must not tell lies_ etched in his skin now.

"Yeah, well, you see... detentions with Umbridge are rather..." started Harry but was interrupted by Cho.

"We must bring you to the hospital wing! It might be infected!"

"No! Don't!" he said. Cho was already tugging him down the hall and he was attempting to cover his hand with the sleeve of his robes. "It's okay Cho! I'll just soak it on essence of murlap and it'll be okay!" Now Harry was attempting to wipe the blood with the inside of his sleeve.

Cho looked at him with concern filled eyes, "Are you sure? It looks really bad!"

"Yes!" He said pulling away from her grasp and glancing at his watch. Almost time for Snape's class, "I'm late for Potions, okay? I have to go. Bye." Harry ran the rest of the way to Snape's dungeon and just made it to class and found his seat between Hermione and Ron.

"What did Cho pull you aside for?" asked Ron intently with Hermione leaning in to listen.

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

"Right, so what did she pull you aside for?" repeated Ron.

"Really, I don't know. It was almost time for class when she was actually gonna tell me and I had to go. Plus, she wasted time fussing over my hand when she saw it." He pulled his sleeve up just enough for Hermione and Ron to see it started bleeding again.

"Oh, Harry..." said Hermione who started to dig in her bag for a Quick-Cut- Fix magic towlette (a/n not really sure if these existed in the wizarding world of the book) and handed it to Harry who stared at her in confusion. The packet looked like one of those moist towelettes at Muggle casinos.

"What the hell are these?!" he exclaimed, surprised by the familiarity

"New product I found in a store at Hogsmeade. Looked like something my mum and dad always brought home from when they went on vacation to gamble at a Casino," Hermione told Harry. Ron looked at them confused, wondering what a Casino was.

"It's a Muggle thing," the two said together as Snape walked in. Immediately they fell silent at the sight of Snape. With their O.W.L.s coming up they knew they really needed to pay attention in Potions class especially.

As usual, Snape had a careful watch over Harry as he was mixing the Potion of the day. Snape got up and walked to Harry's cauldron.

"Is there a reason your potion a light blue rather than a bloody red?" questioned Snape with a horrible sneer on his face.

Harry looked at the blackboard and saw his mistake. He was supposed to stir the potion slowly 5 times counter-clockwise and 3 times clockwise after the powdered root of Devil's Snare. He had instead instead stirred it clockwise 5 times and counter-clockwise 3 times.

"Oops," he muttered quietly.

"So what is it that you got wrong, Potter?" Snape asked maliciously, a grin of superiority approaching his thin mouth.

"I didn't stir it right," muttered Harry annoyed.

"Yes, that's what I thought," said Snape while performing a Vanishing Spell on the contents of Harry's cauldron.

When classes were over for the day, Hermione, Ron, and Harry took a break before doing anything in the common room. They had gone through the portrait hole but were stopped by the sight of Fred and George presenting a new product of their future joke store. They looked as if they had the worst allergies possible to the world. The two were sneezing so hard that they looked as if they had headaches from the sneezes, while they weren't sneezing they were coughing hard and had runny noses and looked dizzy while there eyes watered. Until they looked like they had gone the full extent of these pains they didn't put the other half of the pink candy in their mouth. Harry looked at his watch and saw they had already gone through this for ten minutes. At the exact moment Harry looked at his watch Fred and George shoved the hot pink candies in their mouths dramatically and bowed as the crowd applauded and people were raising their hands with gold in them to buy the new product.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their usual chairs upon seeing them free. Hermione was gazing intently at what first appeared to be Ron, but upon further examination you could see it was actually at the wall a little to his right. Ron, thinking she was staring at him, gave a, what he thought, was a sly looking grin while looking at her. Hermione noticed the odd smile and said, appalled at the look on his face.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing, looking at the...err... stairs..." explained Ron nervously. Harry rolled his eyes and while Ron was glancing around the room nervously he noticed.

Harry was once again annoyed. _I don't think people enjoy listening to me_, thought Harry. _No, not at all_, his mind assured him. Harry looked into the fire, hoping Sirius's head would appear, even though he knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to risk it.

Sooner or later the three of them went to the library and studied for their O.W.L.S. (a/n if you don't remember what o.w.l. stands for, it's Ordinary Wizarding Levels) and while there, Harry noticed Cho in one of the aisles of books. He finished reading the paragraph he was reading and got up from the table. Ron and Hermione were so absorbed in their studies working hard to get, in Ron's case at least, decent grades on their tests that they didn't notice Harry getting up. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around with a surprised but happy look on her face, he whispered "Hi," in a polite tone.

Cho smiled widely and her eyes turned gentle, "Hi." For a while, his mind had been so worked up over the coming exams that he had forgotten how attractive Cho was. Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry was in a loving daze before he could stop himself he had alreadey asked Cho, "Would you care to go out with me, Cho?"

* * *

hehe, cliffhanger! well, i don't know if u'd call it that... its pretty obvious wat's gonna happen next. didnt get to Draco this time... oh well. promise to give him an appearence in the next chapter! hope u enjoyed this chapter! plz review! review review review!!!!!!!!!!!! thanx! 


	3. A Small Surprise

yay! third chapter! lot more romance in this one... kinda corny. wen i reread it i almost gagged. wat a crappy writer i am... sigh. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! even though it's crappy i worked heca hard on it almost all last night! i freaking worked till... about 1 o'clock a.m. so plz review!

* * *

Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. they all belong to the FAVULOUS J.K. Rowling and warner Bros. Inc. the only thing involving Harry Potter that i own are the all 5 books :pulls out all books and piles them in arms and starts to shake: and the 2 movies that are out :throws those on top of books the topples backwards only to be left smooshed by the weight of it all:

Chapter 3: A Small Surprise  
  
Cho looked at Harry astounded by the sudden question, but nevertheless she looked happy.  
  
"Yes!" she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Cho then walked away to the entrance/exit of the library.  
  
Harry stared after her with his mouth hanging open and his hand over where she had kissed him. What did I just say? I didn't ask her out did I? Harry asked himself, but he knew the answers. He had asked her if she would go out with him and he did ask her out.  
  
Harry sat back down next to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron stuck up his index finger signaling for Harry to shut his mouth. Harry stared at him as he mouthed words silently until he finished the page.  
  
"What?" Ron whispered aggressively.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Why would I be happy? I'm going to fail whatever subject this books about and it's your fault."  
  
"You'd be happy because without realizing it you pressured me into asking Cho out and I did just now so now you have to ask out Hermione," whispered Harry back, dropping his voice so Hermione wouldn't hear her name being said, "and it's not my fault your failing! You can do that perfectly fine by yourself!"  
  
Ron glared at him and buried his nose in the book again, almost like Hermione. Harry got up from the table again and looked in the aisles of books to find one for Potions, and once he found one he furiously opened it and started scanning the pages. It was silent in the library for the next three hours with all the fifth years studying and Harry couldn't stand it. He got up from the table he was sitting at and noticed Ron didn't have his nose buried in the book reading, but he had leaned so close to it that his head was slouching and his bangs were covering his eyes just enough so Hermione couldn't see he was sleeping. Harry shook his head and walked out the door, towards the Fat Lady's portrait, into the Gryffindor common room, and to the window to look outside.  
  
He gazed at the Forbidden Forrest meaninglessly. He thought of what he would have to do later. Now that he had already asked Cho out, he couldn't just cancel it. He had to think of something to say and a place to go and when to go! He had all the time in the world, considering Quidditch could not be his after class activity anymore. Well, they could go by the lake, he thought. Just sit by there and talk. Maybe Harry could find a way to sneak some food out of the Great Hall... or maybe he still had some Muggle snacks or snacks he got on the train left in his trunk. He got up and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
He ran to the foot of his bed and opened his trunk. He tore through the contents of it and looked almost desperately for some kind of food in it, but found nothing but a very dirty dirt flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Harry sighed in annoyance and crammed all the items he had just thrown out of his trunk back in. He growled under his breath and walked back to the common room, and out the portrait hole to the outside. He walked out past the entrance hall and outside the doors. He walked out to where his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail had sat under the tree and sat there himself thinking.  
  
I can't believe myself! What've I done? What if she expects me to kiss her? Oh crap! He thought. I don't understand a girl's mind like Hermione! He continued to think. He buried his head in his arms and hands.  
  
"Maybe this could be a good thing," said Harry optimistically. "Yeah! This could be a great thing!" he continued, his head still buried in his hands.  
  
"Oh, glad you're here Harry!" said a sweet voice and startled Harry. His whole body twitched, surprised from the voice and he then lifted his head.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" continued a slightly shaken Cho.  
  
"Oh, no. It's okay! I was just... thinking..." he said in a far off voice.  
  
"Oh? How interesting... at least I have the reassurance that you have a mind!" she said playfully knocking on the top of his mop of black hair. He smiled and said, once again without realizing what he was doing from the enchantment that Cho brought upon him, before he could stop himself "When would you like to go out? Today, tomorrow, 3 days from now? You know I have all the free time I could ever want."  
  
"Hmm," Cho said thoughtfully and she thought about it the necessary time for her: one moment, "Today, at 7 o' clock. You decide where"  
  
"Here, by the lake. By this tree okay?" Harry pointed to the tree above him.  
  
She smiled, "Okay." She sat next to Harry and he started to feel uneasy, excited with butterflies in his stomach. He looked at his watch and noticed it actually was almost 7. Noticing Harry do this Cho put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I see you've noticed the time," she said sweetly and pulled out a pocket watch from her own pocket and flipped it open to show it to Harry.  
  
Harry felt so nervous and happy at the same time. Now he was actually pleased that he had asked her out. She was kneeling so closely to him it made his heart skip a beat. He'd just have sat there for the rest of the night if he could, but no. He knew he couldn't, sooner or later they'd have to get up, but he'd rather make it later.  
  
With her head still on Harry's shoulder she made a motion. She inched closer to him and held his hand. His heart skipped several more beats and he felt his face grew warm but hoped it would stop. He didn't want the heat to inch down his face and neck to his shoulders so Cho could feel how nervous he was. They were sitting like this for probably about 30 minutes. Harry squeezed Cho's hand for a second then got up, still holding Cho's hand. He had to show her the lake, how beautiful it was. That could make this date perfect.  
  
"Well? Come On!" said Harry excitedly pulling on Cho's hand.  
  
"Where?" questioned Cho.  
  
"I already told you, silly! The lake!"  
  
He made an abrupt halt at exactly where he had stopped to show Ron so he would ask out Hermione. He spun Cho with his free hand and she gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry! It's so beautiful!" gaped Cho. She had a wide smile on her face. "And romantic," she continued still sounding astounded.  
  
Cho turned toward Harry and let go of his hand. She then gave him a big hug and let her head fall on his shoulder. Harry was surprised and his stomach was now full of butterflies, he hugged her back. "Thank you so much, Harry," she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. Harry blushed uncontrollably. He had to fight to keep his knees from giving way even though he felt light as air. Cho let go of Harry and gazed at the lake again. She crouched down and stared at the sparkling water, the surface looked as if it were skimmed with stars like the night before. She was really happy to be there. Just kiss him, just do it, she thought angrily, wondering why she couldn't do it. She really liked him, possibly loved, and she knew he liked her. So why can't I jut kiss him?  
  
She turned to Harry again and noticed he hadn't really moved from his spot. He was really red in the face. She smiled, he looked so cute like that, so embarrassed as his emerald eyes glimmered in the little light that was left of the day. It was now or never. She stood up again.  
  
Harry looked at her happily. He stepped up next to her and turned to her. He put his hands on her shoulders nervously. He sighed and before he could even close his eyes Cho closed her own and pressed her lips against his. She had surprised him and he felt his ears get a little warm. But this time he didn't care, he was kissing Cho Chang and he was happy. Harry finally closed his eyes too and they kissed for three whole minutes. Then there lips departed and he opened his eyes, so did Cho. Neither of them spoke for a minute or so. The two of them smiled though. They wouldn't stop and couldn't if they wanted to. They were still facing each other, still smiling, still happy. Cho leaned her head onto Harry's chest. A tear escaped her eyes and she gave out muffled cries through Harry's robes and shirt. He looked down at Cho's head and saw her shaking from tears.  
  
"Oh no! What's wrong, Cho? Did I do anything to upset you?" asked Harry alarmed at her sudden tears.  
  
She wiped her eyes and smiled. "No, it's not that. I'm not sad at all," she started and sniffed. "I really like you Harry, and I haven't been happier than I am now for years." She gave him another long kiss on the lips and Harry held on to her.  
  
"So I didn't do anything wrong? Nothing to upset you?" Harry asked, this time not in alarm, but in curiosity.  
  
Cho buried her head in his chest again. "No, of course not Harry." She hugged him again; she truly was so happy that she was in tears. "It's not nine already is it?" she asked Harry. He looked at his wristwatch. (If you recall from the series, 5th years can stay out only until 9 o'clock.)  
  
"Oh crap! It's almost nine o'clock!" he said alarmed.  
  
"Oh no! I don't want to lose points for Ravenclaw!" said Cho alarmed too.  
  
"Okay! Bye, Cho," Harry said. Before Cho could say Good-bye back, he finally kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"Good-night," she replied with soft eyes and the two ran off towards the entrance hall and once inside the school, the two parted ways and ran off towards their own House common rooms, smiling. How would Ron and Hermione react to this? Harry thought as he went through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were speaking with very concerned looks on their faces. When Harry crawled out of the hole both Ron and Hermione ran up to him and yelled "Where have you been?"  
  
"I told Ron in the library. I asked Cho out," replied Harry calmly. Hermione then turned to Ron and tried to ring his neck with her hands.  
  
"You told me you had no idea!" she screamed while chasing Ron.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" pleaded Ron while plopping on a chair and covering his neck.  
  
"You made me worry until I was sick just because of your short memory and intention span!" she said knocking on Ron's head rather roughly.  
  
Harry watched the two fight. The smile on his face still wouldn't disappear. He had been sure now that Cho liked him back.  
  
Ron and Hermione fought rat her roughly for 10 minutes then Harry broke it up before they could injure each other too seriously. Ron had a scratch or two on his face and his arm and leg were bruised. Hermione had a scratch on both of her hand and wrists and her arm had a small bruise. Both were rather flushed in the face but at the end they had satisfied look about their faces.  
  
"You've got a little blood, right there," she rubbed her face on the cheek where Ron was bleeding. He rubbed the opposite side.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron! Can't even wipe blood off your own face. Honestly, what do u do when you get bloody noses?" said Hermione as she took out a small packet of tissues from her pocket. She plucked one from the package and rubbed Ron's face with it where the blood was. She then put the tissue and packet back in her pocket. Ron had a resentful look on his face, as if his own Mum had just licked her thumb and wiped a speck of dirt of his cheek, but the corner of his mouth upturned in a smile afterward.

* * *

aww how cute! lol, i did write it but still... lol. pl tell me if u think my story's crap or not. the button is just somewhere down there... :points down: sry i didn't get to Draco even though i promised. but during Cho and Harry's whole date i wanted to be a bitch and toss Draco in to insult them and ruin their date. man am i mean... i still want to scroll up there and shove Draco in... i cant really promise wen draco'll come up. but i'll try to put him in the next. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIE REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz!!!!!!!!!

RuPertS-gUrl-Rei


	4. Averted Eyes

Chapter 4: Averted Eyes  
  
The next day Harry still couldn't bring his smile down. He, Ron, and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast when Draco had the pleasure of stopping them.  
  
"What are you so happy about, Potter?" spat Draco. Harry immediately sneered at Draco; for the first time in 12 hours he had actually stopped smiling, and he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Nothing. What do you want, Malfoy?" replied Harry coolly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just looking for someone from Gryffindor breaking the rules. Oh, Weasley, Potter, tuck in your shirts. That's five points each from you," said Draco rather pleased with himself as he scribbled down on note pad while walking away.  
  
"Stupid, Malfoy," mumbled Harry as he walked into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron alongside him.  
  
The three took seats at the table, Ron alongside Hermione and Harry opposite of them. He wanted to be able to get a glimpse of Cho. When he did he saw she was facing the Gryffindor table, as if having the same idea in mind as Harry. When they finally caught each other's eye they smiled at each other. Harry then saw Cho say one thing to her friend then get up from her seat. Harry didn't understand what she was doing until she started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Cho walked behind Harry and poked him playfully in the back.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hey Ron! Good morning Hermione!" said Cho sweetly and happily.  
  
"Hello Cho!" the trio said together.  
  
Harry turned around in his seat to face Cho.  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget Harry. Would you like to go out on a date another time?" said Cho very calmly, but her face turned pink.  
  
"Umm... sure, Cho. I'd love to," replied Harry. His face, unlike Cho's, was turning a brighter red.  
  
"Great, later Harry," she said with a smile and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
There was a momentary silence between the three, and then Ron said, "So it was a good date last night, I presume."  
  
Harry gave a nervous laugh and grinned.  
  
When classes were over, Harry tried to find Cho while Ron and Hermione left to the library to study.  
  
The two took their usual seats in the library and started to read through the stack of books they had brought. Then the two picked a book from the stack and started reading. Ron had more trouble concentrating than usual. It wasn't because he was too bored, like in History of Magic classes, but because his mind had been concentrating on other things. Ron stared at the book and just stared at it in a blur, trying to think of was holding his mind from letting him concentrate. Then it hit him, Hermione. _Of course, of course it's Hermione. What else would my mind be?_ Ron though annoyed. He glanced up from his book at Hermione, and once he had he had trouble bringing his eyes back down. Then Hermione glanced up and caught Ron.  
  
"Yes," she said curiously.  
  
"Oh, um..." started Ron.  
  
She closed her book and whispered "What?"  
  
"I don't know... I couldn't concentrate so I looked up a you then I couldn't look back down," explained Ron confused.  
  
"Ron... do you like me?" She had said it so straightforward it surprised him, like it wasn't a big deal.  
  
He blushed and started to look nervous. "Yes..."  
  
Hermione looked down at her book again, not to read, but to avert her eyes from him. She didn't know what to say. She had never expected that in her life in Hogwarts she would ask a boy that, and of all boys, Ron Weasley, and of all things for him to answer, yes.  
  
Ron gulped, "What about me? Do you like me?"  
  
Hermione kept her eyes down. "Yes... I think so."  
  
The two looked away from each other. Neither knew what to say, but what could you say after two best friends admitted that they like each other? Hermione gathered her books and motioned for Ron to do the same. Then the two walked outside of the library and back into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione put her books on one of the tables and Ron copied.  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Hermione nervously while leaning forward in her armchair.  
  
"Neither I," said Ron leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.  
  
The duo sat in silence nervously. There wasn't anything to say, and if there was something to say they didn't know what it was. _What to say..._ they had both thought nervously.  
  
"What can we say?" asked Ron cautiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Hermione now staring at Ron's shoes.  
  
"I like you," said Ron quickly.  
  
"And I like you too," said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" asked Ron, gulping down his nervousness and saliva.  
  
"Yes, I'd love nothing more," said Hermione, finally looking at Ron while smiling.  
  
Ron looked down from the ceiling and stared Hermione in the face and gave a wide smile.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Hmm... how about on Saturday, unless you have Quidditch practice or something," said Hermione nervously.  
  
"Nope. No Quidditch. None at all... how about at 5 o'clock?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They both smiled and Hermione got up from her chair and over to where Ron was sitting. He immediately stood up nervously. Hermione stood next to him and looked up at him. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek then shortly on the lips. Ron's ears turned a bright pink while his face turned a deep scarlet, and yet he kissed her back. Now was Hermione's turn to turn a shade of pink.  
  
"Okay...now lets get back to study..." said Hermione grabbing her books and starting to leave but Ron grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Why do we never study in here? Or in one of the dorms?" asked Ron curiously. She thought about this for a second and wondered why she did. Looking around, she noticed no one but Ron was there. _Maybe I'm afraid to be alone with Ron..._ she thought. _No, no, that can't be it. Why would I? He's my best friend_, she continued in her head. She gazed at Ron,  
  
"I don't know really. I guess I'm just comfortable in the library, Ron."  
  
"So why don't we just study in here now? Since we're already here, what would the point be of having to walk back to the library? Considering we'll end up coming here anyway." Hermione nodded and set her books down again. Ron smiled and sat back down. Hermione sat next to him and pulled out one of the books, a quill, and parchment to start working. 


	5. Walking In

ok, finally have twenty reviews! thanx to reviewers: _FSI - Wow... thanx, I guess. Glad u like my fic so much. MystikalMagic - OK, I'm glad u like them, but not to be mean... i'm not a really big fan of the couple even though i'm writing this fic. slytherinphoenix7 - Sry! It's just that I can never think of anything to write during their class time, but plz keep reading! I think u'll be satisfied by the outcome of this story(couples wise.) Mg-Nashisko - You're still on two! I asked u to read this about a week ago! lol, just kidding. plz keep reading! meagan - thanx! since i decided to pair Cho and Harry i wouldn't want her to be preppy. xox glitter xox - Thank goodness u didnt repot me! I don't know wat i would've done if u did! Thanx for likin my story though. _now heres the fifth chapter, hope u enjoy! got a little humor at the end... well, if thats wat u wanna kall it...

* * *

Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts  
teacher is still Dolores Umbridge  
  
Chapter 5: Walking In  
  
Harry had found Cho in an empty corridor 15 minutes upon leaving Ron and Hermione. He had come behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Cho had jumped at the sudden lips on her skin and smiled when she saw Harry.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry" she said softly.  
  
"So when and where do u want to go out again?" asked Harry, just as softly as her. She again thought of it for the required time for her, this time it was 3 moments.  
  
"Tonight, at 6 o'clock. And once again, the lake," she had walked over to Harry and was now whispering in his ear.  
  
Harry kissed Cho on the neck, not blushing for once, then her cheek. "Would you like to study together? I need to, I don't know if you need to but I sure do," Harry asked and smiled. Cho gave him soft eyes and smiled sweetly. "Of course. Let me just get my books from my dormitory," she replied sweetly and told him to stay where he was and she'd be back shortly.  
  
Harry stood in the corridor and leaned against the wall. Maybe I should get my stuff too Harry thought. But I guess I should wait for her first he continued to think.  
  
After 11 or so minutes Cho came running down the corridor to him, her arms full of books. Harry had heard her footsteps and stopped leaning on the wall.  
  
"I'm very sorry Harry! I didn't mean for it to take so long, I almost thought you would leave!" she cried and hugged him with one arm while balancing her books with the other.  
  
"I would wait for you forever," said Harry looking her in the eye. Harry looked at Cho's soft chestnut eyes as Cho gazed into Harry's beautiful emeralds for eyes. Cho could tell he was being sincere and a tear escaped her eye as she bit her lip and gave a great smile.  
  
"Please tell me that was a tear of joy," said Harry nervously.  
  
She wiped her eye, "Of course." Then she looked at Harry's arms and saw he didn't have his books. "Now you have to go get your books."  
  
"Right," said Harry as he was about to run to Gryffindor tower but then he stopped, "What subjects do you take?"  
  
"Umm...Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"All the same as me. Would you like to just share? It would save us both the time."  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes suspiciously, wondering if Harry had anything planned. But Harry really just didn't want to run all the way up to get his books, now he wondered why Cho was narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Sure, there's no harm to that."  
  
So the couple walked to the library hand in hand. Harry had taken half pf the books from her so she wouldn't carry them all. Once in the library they took random seats next to each other and shared a book to study, despite the fact there was a rather large stack of books in front of them. Cho was to the left of the book and Harry at the right so Harry was the one who had to flip the pages.  
  
"Flip?" Harry had to ask every five or so minutes. And each time Cho said, "Yes, please."  
  
After about half an hour later Harry tested her, wondering if she was actually reading the book. Harry quickly scanned a page, not taking in any of its information, for a minute then asked, "Flip?" and immedietly Cho said, "Yes, please."  
  
"Did you actually read it? Because that was only about a minute," Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe, that's not for you to know Harry, dearest," Cho said smiling slyly.  
  
"Must you be so formal? You don't have to say 'please' every time you ask me to do something."  
  
"Sorry, but that's how I was raised. And I'm afraid if I don't continue like that constantly when I go home I will forget to use formalities with my Mum and Dad."  
  
"Oh, okay... it's fine then..." said Harry, hoping he hadn't offended Cho in any way. He knew Cho was Chinese (a/n I believe she is) and he didn't know much about the Chinese culture. All he really knew was the Chinese Zodiac and he didn't even know all the animals in that.  
  
"Don't worry. There was nothing wrong with your question. It's just my family is really traditional and old fashioned. They still don't believe in girls asking guys out," laughed Cho, "Glad I'm not Japanese or else I'd have to use all those suffixes, sensei, kun, chan, san, sempai, kohai, my god that's a lot to remember isn't it?"  
  
"Do you even know what all that Japanese means? Sounds so weird to me! Kun? Chan? Sempai? How do you know all this?" said a very confused Harry.  
  
"Yes, I do know what it all means. Sensei is for teachers or doctors. Kun is something you would usually say at the end of a boy's name. Chan is something you would say at the end of a girls name or a really young boy. San is just for people you don't know too well. Sempai is something to say to upper classmen. Kohai is something to say to a lower classmen. And I know all this stuff from manga, Japanese comics," she answered calmly. (a/n I got writers block and was bored so I just added all that Japanese stuff. A little information for you people! It's all true, I read a lot of manga, I know these things! )  
  
Harry's eyes widened at all she knew of the Japanese culture. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff. How do Japanese people live with all that to remember? You can't even call your friends by their names!"  
  
"Actually you can, but it has to be a very good friend or it's taken as disrespect."  
  
Harry blinked at how well she knew this all from comics.  
  
"Okay... umm... lets not speak of this." Cho giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. His clueless-ness made him cuter than when he was nervous.  
  
"Do you really want to study? I mean, we have all week. We could just go on our date now..." said Cho, she had had Quidditch practice on Monday so she had the next three day until the next practice.  
  
Harry smiled. He had probably only taken in a few pages of the book anyway. "Why not?" Harry gathered Cho's books and carried them for her until the two got to the corridor they had stopped at before. Cho took the books in Harry's arms, "Thanks," she said and ran off to put her books away. She ran to her dormitory once she got into the Ravenclaw common room and tossed the books onto her trunk. She then ran back out of the Ravenclaw common room and out to the corridor where Harry stood. She didn't want to have him wait for 15 minutes again. When Harry came into site he was talking to Ron and Hermione. Cho jogged over to them, panting.  
  
"Where have you been running to?" asked Ron looking her over. Her face was flushed and she was panting very hard.  
  
"Here and back... to my... dorm," she managed to pant out.  
  
"Cho you really didn't need to run. You could have just walked. I would have just stayed here," said Harry with a concerned look at Cho, who was now huffing and puffing holding onto her knees to keep herself up, "Even if these two weren't here," he continued while pointing at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It's okay. I didn't want to make you...wait... again."  
  
"I'll see you guys," Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he grabbed Cho's hand. Hermione smiled as the two walked off hand and hand while Ron rolled his eyes at the display of affection in front of his very eyes.  
  
"Let's just go back to the common room, Ron. There's not much to do on the grounds anyway," said Hermione turning toward Gryffindor tower. Ron didn't want to say anything about the lake. He supposed he'd be taking Cho to it for their date. But he planned on bringing her there on their date.  
  
Cho and Harry walked out of the Entrance Hall out into the corridor. The two walked out to the other side of the lake, the side near the Forbidden Forrest. The sun was already setting, making the lake even more beautiful as it turned the sky and contents of the lake an orange hue. Harry sat down by the lake, dipping his hand in the water and remembering the cruel games of the previous year. He then shook off his hand over the water and flicked a little on Cho purposely. She was still standing and didn't notice the cold water on her legs.  
  
"Cho? Are you alright?" asked Harry in a very concerned manner.  
  
"Yes, fine. I'm just, thinking... about last year," said Cho sadly. Oh no, Harry thought. Please don't let her cry, oh god please don't let her cry. But as if against his wishes, tears trickled down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered. She sobbed quietly. Harry got up and hugged her comfortingly. She sobbed into his shoulder; she really didn't want to cry. She didn't want to put Harry in such an awkward situation. She held her breath for one second in an effort to stop her crying, and it did. But she didn't want to let go of Harry. She continued to hug him and bury her head in his shoulder. Eventually, Cho let go and gave Harry a thankful kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Don't mention it. Seriously, I didn't do anything," Harry told her.  
  
The two sat down by the lake and had a nice, long conversation about Quidditch. The moon was behind them now, the great white sphere reflected in the lake magnificently. Harry lied down on his back, he was getting tired. His back was starting to hurt from sitting so long. Cho once again stared at the lake. Harry closed his eyes, just to rest them of course. Cho looked at Harry, lying down and eyes closed. He looked so childish; he looked as if he were sleeping on the ground like a young child would do for the fun of it. Cho leaned over him and kissed him, he kissed back. The two did this for a matter of minutes until they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Cho immediately got up from Harry and looked around alarmed while pulling out her wand and stepping backwards. Harry did the same and looked around cautiously until a white-blond haired boy and his two side idiots walked out of the bushes.  
  
"Ah, well if it isn't Potter and Chang. I saw what you two have been doing. I wonder if it's against the rules... if not I bet Professor Umbridge could make it," Draco said in his usual sly tone.  
  
"Ah, well if it isn't Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Harry mocked, "I wonder what you three could have been doing hiding in bushes. Making out perhaps? Or more is more likely considering how long you three have known each other"  
  
Cho tried to hold back a burst of giggles but couldn't manage to hold back so many and let most of them out. Malfoy sneered but his face turned a pale pink. Crabbe and Goyle did the same. Harry smirked, very satisfied with himself. Draco walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following, all hitting his shoulder with their own while they left.  
  
Cho took out her pocket watch. Only 8 she thought. As they left Harry and Cho gradually started kissing again. For fifteen minutes, then Cho just put her head on his shoulder and talked for the next thirty minutes about Quidditch, how horrible Umbridge was, and the upcoming O.W.L.s.  
  
At 8:45 the two said their goodbyes and kissed goodnight. Harry walked off toward Gryffindor Tower. He crawled through the portrait hole, only to find Ron and Hermione making out while sitting on their usual chairs. Harry couldn't resist, he came up behind the armchairs and said, "Am I interrupting anything?" The two jumped and separated, very startled by Harry's sudden entrance. Harry burst into laughter.

* * *

Sry about the text book thing!!!!!!!!! wen i wrote it i forgot all about the fact that Harry is a year younger than Cho!!!! she is.... right? i forget at the moment... so, if she is... VERY SORRY! plz review...


	6. News

thanx to my 3 reviwers... _xox glitter xox-_ _thanx! hope u like this chapter. Mg-Nashisko- hehe, i like that part too. lol. i was about to write sumthing else but changed my mind. didn't want to make Draco seem that weird. meagan- i GUARENTEE YOU Draco will be in the next chapter! not this one, but Ch. 7! i promise!!!!!! thanx for the review u three! _

okay, took me a while to write this chapter. i had writers block for some of it. some of it is crappy so yeh... very sorry bout that. the middle is good... i think... i dont really have anyone proofread my work. i have no one to do it. PLZ REVIEW! i'll update at 35 reviews.

* * *

Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is still Dolores Umbridge  
  
Chapter 6: News  
  
"Hahaha! You-you you should have seen your—your faces!" said Harry between laughs and trying his best to catch his breath. Ron glared at him.  
  
"You—you actually jumped! Ha! Since—haha.... Since when were you guys a couple?" Harry managed to ask.  
  
Ron continued to glare. "Since you and Cho spoke to us last. Now shut your mouth!"  
  
"Actually after you left us to find Cho when Ron and I were going to the library," corrected Hermione a little flushed.  
  
Harry was still giving off low suppressed chuckles. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you around, mates."  
  
Harry walked out of the common room into his dormitory. He quickly changed into his pajamas and lied in his bed and let his thoughts roam freely. At this point, he couldn't control them. There were too many things to think about for him to concentrate on just one. He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts of Cho clashed with his longing to play Quidditch or at least ride his broom for one night. _Damn Umbridge. Who does that bitch think she is? Banning the twins and me from Quidditch. She doesn't have the right to steal our brooms._ Harry thought spitefully. He heard the door open and saw a mop of read hair bob through the door. Harry turned his head towards Ron.  
  
"I see you've chosen to join me and sleep?" said Harry sarcastically. Ron just groaned in reply and fell onto his bed noisily as the bedsprings coiled and squeaked. Harry stared at the ceiling again and winced as Neville and Seamus snored loudly and breathed noisily. Ron gave a loud yawn and immediately Harry heard his slow, deep, and steady breathing signaling his sleep. Harry soon slept a dark, dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry awoke to the early light of the morning. He slowly fumbled his bedside table for his glasses and quickly put them on. Harry sat upright and glanced around the room at Ron, Neville, Seamus, and the various other people in the dorm. The only other person awake was Ron; his bright blue eyes open beneath his fiery red hair.  
  
"Good morning, Harry" Ron said when he saw the flash of green Harry's eyes shone when he looked at Ron.  
  
"Good morning, Ron. How'd you sleep, then?" asked Harry curiously as he stared straight ahead at the foot of Neville's bed, appalled at how a boy that was usually quiet could snore so loudly.  
  
"Eh..." Ron said while making shaky movements with his right hand so Harry could see, "I've slept better." Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat upright in his bed. He turned his head toward Harry who was still looking at the foot of Neville's bed, lost in thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong, mate? Anything worrying you?" asked Ron concerned when his friend didn't blink for quite a while.  
  
"No, I'm just thinking. Cho started to think about Cedric yesterday and she was crying. You wouldn't believe how awkward that is, Ron! Your girlfriend crying to you about her ex-boyfriend! But I guess that's what I get for witnessing his death and continuing to be the Boy Who Lived..." said Harry sadly to Ron.  
  
"No, no I can't," agreed Ron sadly, "but of course you wouldn't believe how awkward it is to have been in love with your best friend for five whole years and not be able to say anything about it because I didn't want to put you in the middle." The duo sighed at the same time then both got up and changed into their school robes. They both walked into the common room and Ron and Harry glanced around the room for Hermione.  
  
"Damn... I hate waiting for her," muttered Ron.  
  
"Wait for who?" asked the female voice of, none other than, Hermione.  
  
"You! I didn't see you in the common room--" started Ron.  
  
"Well then, there must be something wrong with your eyes because I was just sitting right there," Hermione pointed to a chair that was close to where Ron and Harry were standing. Ron cranked his head toward Harry who said, "Hey, I wasn't really looking too hard."  
  
Ron shook his head and changed the subject, "Let's go eat! I'm STARVING!" Harry and Hermione nodded. Ginny came running down the girls' dormitory steps.  
  
"Wait for me! Wait for me!" she called to Harry, Hermione, and Ron as she came running down to where they were standing. When she had finally caught up to the trio she was panting so hard Harry doubted she would make it down the hundreds of steps down to the Great Hall from Gryffindor Tower, but strangely once they had gotten down to the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall she wasn't the least bit tired, but rather perky.  
  
Ginny parted ways with Harry, Hermione, and Ron and walked to sit with Colin and Dennis Creevy. Ron and Hemione sat at one side of the breakfast table and Harry on the other. Hermione ate her toast and eggs slowly and neatly while Ron dug into most of the different types of food in reach, including bacon, eggs, pumpkin juice, orange juice, several slices of toast, and a blueberry muffin. Harry took a piece of toast and a muffin and watched in awe as Ron managed to eat bacon, toast, a blueberry muffin, and orange juice at the same time. Hermione looked as if she were to vomit and closed her eyes. Ron gulped down his food loudly and asked Harry what he had been doing on dates with Cho.  
  
"Nothing really, we just talk," said Harry while glancing at his watch. It was 8:30. "Come one Ron, I need to study," Harry said while he and Ron stood up, "You coming Hermione?"  
  
"No, no. Go ahead, maybe I'll meet you up there later," said Hermione, slowly eating a small piece of toast.  
  
Ron and Harry walked out of the Great Hall and started to walk to the library when Ron asked, "Do you really want to study?"  
  
"No. Hermione's the only one who ever actually wants to study," said Harry.  
  
"Uh huh. So what do you really do on dates with Cho?"  
  
"NOTHING! We talk!" said Harry, very annoyed.  
  
"You're trying to tell me you two have gone on at least 4 dates and you haven't even kissed her?" said Ron with a look of interest.  
  
"Yeah... sure, we've snogged a few times now will you shut up about it?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said finally when he opened the door to the library.  
  
Since Harry and Ron failed to bring their books to the Great Hall or stop by their dormitories to pick them up the two had to search for books to study with when they were there. Ron and Harry searched for their books upon the shelves that were organized very neatly and it took almost half an hour for them to find several books.  
  
"This would have been a lot easier if Hermione had just come along," Ron mumbled once they sat in two seats by a long table.  
  
"Wonder why she didn't come; how many times do you see _Hermione_ refusing to come to the library," Harry replied. The studying duo had no idea duo what sad news Hermione was receiving at the very moment, especially considering they weren't going to hear about it for almost a week's time.

---  
  
Hermione was walking out of the great hall when Professor McGonagall tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you; he has some dreadful news for you, I'm afraid," McGonagall told her with a grim look on her face and mouth.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione replied uncertainly, not very pleased about the look on the Professor's face. McGonagall lead Hermione up the stairs, through halls and corridors until they reached the stone statue of a Gargoyle. McGonagall muttered the password and the gargoyle leapt aside as the many steps appeared and spiraled upward. Hermione followed her professor to Dumbledore's desk and watched as she stood aside as the headmaster gestured for Hermione to take a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"I have some very sad news for you Miss Granger," said Dumbledore slowly. "I have just received a notice from your mother and father," he continued, his bright blue eyes staring at Hermione with a sad shine across them. Hermione's bottom lip was quivering, fearing what the news could be if it was horrible enough for the headmaster to call her to his office.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you that your grandmother has died. Your mother said you were very close to her and that you would need to know," said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
Hermione's lip quivered even more, almost violently. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe her grandmother was dead. She gave out heavy breaths and finally burst into tears and turned away from Dumbledore and McGonagall, not wanting them to see her bursting into tears. She cried softly as she lifted her hands to her face and covered her face. Tears were quickly and quietly running from her eyes down to her cheeks, into her hands and slipped past to her robes. Her heart gave a sickening pound of sadness and disbelief as she gently sobbed into her hands for fifteen minutes. Dumbledore had gotten up and stood by her side, gently patting her back. Hermione's face finally emerged from her hands after another 5 minutes of sobbing, her face was red and tear-stained whilst her eyes were red and puffy and still producing tears, but her breathing had become steady. She stood up, nodded, and said, "May I go back to my dormitory, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Yes. You are excused from classes today, Hermione. I will notify your Professors." She nodded and slowly walked out of the office and quickly to the Gryffindor common room, keeping her head and face low. Hermione rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her robes and quickly walked through the empty common room and into her dormitory. She lay headfirst onto her bed and sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow until she heard people in the common room again.  
  
Hermione slowly got up from her bed and walked to the nearest water jug and filled a glass with the crystal-clear water. She took a large gulp of it then poured a bit onto her hand, carefully placed the glass down, and rubbed the water onto both hands and started rubbing her face, hoping the stains the tears had left would disappear. When she heard people walk up the steps Hermione quickly wiped her face on her robe sleeve and ran to her pillow and flipped it so the clean white side was visible and the damp side was not. She gave a large sniffle then breathed deeply, hoping the person would not notice that Hermione had been crying for hours with no intention to stop until there were no more fluids left in her body. She gulped down her glass of water and magically cleaned it. The person coming up was Ginny.  
  
"Hermione! Hi, Ron and Harry have been looking for you, wondering where you've been. They've been asking everyone. I think the last person that saw you was Collin, said you were walking down the corridor crying," Ginny told Hermione. Ginny was about to leave to walk to her own dorm when she noticed Hermione's face was still slightly tear stained. "Are you okay, Mione? It looks like you have been crying," said Ginny in a very concerned tone as she walked to her friend. Hermione tried to nod but couldn't.  
  
More tears escaped her eyes as she shook her head. Ginny briskly walked to her and looked at Hermione concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione sniffled, "My—my... Grandmother died."  
  
Ginny looked at her sadly and pulled her into a comforting hug. Neither said anything for the whole time Ginny was patting Hermione's back, but once Hermione pulled out Ginny said, "Go downstairs. Those two are looking for you. You wouldn't believe how concerned they are." Hermione quietly asked her if she could just tell them she was up there, and not to bother her. Ginny agreed and she walked down the stone steps again. _'Poor Hermione'_ Ginny thought while walking down. She quickly glanced around and saw her brother looking around and frantically asking around at who had seen Hermione last.  
  
Ginny quickly walked over to him and told him, "Hermione's upstairs in her dorm. She said for you and Harry not to bother her."  
  
Ron looked at her shocked. "Why hasn't she been in classes? What's wrong with her?" he said finally sounding scared.  
  
"She said for me not to tell you," Ginny told him. Ron growled under his breath and walked over to Harry who was also asking people around them if they'd seen Hermione at all.  
  
"Hermione's been in her dormitory all day. Ginny told me, said she told her to tell us not to bother her; have no clue why. Do you reckon I did something to upset her?" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't put it past you but you've been with me all day and she seemed perfectly fine with you this morning," Harry said as he plopped into an empty seat he found. Ron sighed.  
  
"Great, haven't even gone on a date with her and I already got her mad at me!"  
  
"I don't think you did anything. You were with me all day, last time we saw her was breakfast and you didn't do anything then. Hmm... maybe she's sick from watching you cram all that food in your mouth. She looked pretty pale when she watched you eat it all."  
  
"Oh thanks, mate! That's what I need, for someone to assure me it's my fault she won't come down!" Ron said sarcastically, pacing before the chair Harry was sitting in. "Hey! Don't get mad at me! I haven't done anything to you. Look, I'm gonna go and find Cho. Bye."

* * *

ok. plz review. i wont update until i have 35 reviews. YOU HEAR THAT?!!? 35 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so yeh. leans back in chair and puts feet up i have a feeling this'll take a while.... paper cups and trash r thrown at me(Rei) ow! hey, im working on my other fic too! Relationships and Rumors, im still working on the first chapter. bye.


	7. A Tear and More

ok... my next chapter of this fic! YAY! i have a feeling a lot of ppl are REALLY gonna hate me for this chapter... but i have been planning this chapter EVER SINCE I STARTED TO PLAN THE FIC! thats almost 2 months! :sigh: o well... some nice Hermione/Ron fluff at the end.

thanx to reviwers: _slytherinphoenix7- yep, 35... sry it was so many! i know im demanding... sry! plz continue reading! chochang0614- I know you've been waiting for Draco to become a big part of the story soo.... here it is! i think u'll like this chapter! tell me if u do! Chan- wow, thanx for all the reviews! FSI- yay! good for u, thanx for the review! Mg-Nashisko- hey! thanx! hope u like this chapter, but plz continue to read it if u don't! just im me and tell me if u dont k? lol Luna Gypsy- woo hoo! new reviewer! lol, here's the next chappie, hope u like! thanx for adding me! _

* * *

Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.  
  
Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is still Dolores Umbridge  
  
Chapter 7: A Tear and More  
  
Cho and Harry had several dates over the next few days. Hermione managed to stop crying uncontrollably by dinner of the day she received the news but she refused to smile. Ron was so concerned for her; he kept telling her jokes and tried to make her laugh but she refused to laugh or even tell Ron or Harry why she was so sad. Until a certain event several days later...  
  
Harry was walking down a long empty corridor whistling happily. He was looking for Cho; they hadn't spoken since their last date because his O.W.L.s were starting on the next Monday. He was smiling to himself until he heard gentle sobs from across the corridor.  
  
It was Hermione, she was crying into her sleeve—hard. Harry saw her and called, "Hermione?" She glanced up from her sleeve, she looked absolutely dreadful. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was drained of color and tear-stained, and her bottom lip was quivering violently. She suddenly ran across the corridor at top speed and called to him, "Harry!" His eyes widened as she ran towards him sobbing, she stopped abruptly in front of him and threw her arms around him in sorrow.  
  
"Hermione, you look dreadful! Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked while patting her back comfortingly and held her with his free arm in a brotherly, comforting hug.  
  
"No! I'm not ok!" she choked out, her voice muffled from Harry's chest and robes.  
  
"Oh, Hermione... what's wrong? Is it why you've been avoiding Ron and me?" asked Harry concerned.  
  
She nodded. "My grandmother died recently... Dumbledore told me..." she sobbed and hugged Harry, now burying her head into his shoulder and sobbing slowly and softly. "Why..." she whispered, not intending for Harry to hear her.  
  
Harry held her in a comforting hug while patting her back. "I'm really sorry. Very sorry for your loss, but there's nothing you can do. It's not helping anyone for you to just mope around. You couldn't and can't stop the inevitable, Hermione. I'm sorry for your loss but your not helping anyone by keeping it to yourself and moping around. She's not really gone. No one is ever _really _gone, Hermione, because they always live in your heart and memories. Hermione, as long as they're still in your heart and head, they're not gone," Harry said to her slowly while listening to her breathing steady. Finally, after 7 or so minutes, Hermione's breathing had completely settled and she stopped soaking Harry's shoulder with her tears. She pulled away from Harry and wiped her eyes with her robes.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you're so understanding," Hermione said, her bottom lip still quivering.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Ron," Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't intend to see you but when I did I burst," Hermione told him while wiping her eye again.  
  
"Oh, it's okay..." Harry told her.  
  
Hermione gave him a faint smile and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. "Bye, Harry," she said as she walked towards the way she had come. Harry gave a faint smile to her, a little happy he had helped her out and that he had found out why she wasn't at all cheerful. He walked after Hermione as she turned the corner and continued to search for Cho, but she wasn't very far away. In fact, she was watching as Harry was hugging Hermione. 

  
  
Cho turned the corner and saw Harry's head. She was about to call his name when he saw him hugging Hermione Granger. Cho walked back and pressed her back to the stone-cold wall and peered around the corner. She saw that Hermione's head was buried in his chest. She saw her move her head to his shoulder and saw Harry's lips move but couldn't hear; she was to far away from him. She felt her heart rise to her throat and fall to her feet over and over as she watched this. She saw them just stand there, in the middle of the hall hugging. Then after five or so minutes they stopped hugging. She saw Hermione kiss him on the cheek and suddenly felt her heart drop as low as possible. Cho turned on her heel and ran from the corridor. She had just felt the pains of love.  
  
Cho sobbed and cried. In her head she saw Harry in front of her, chuckling madly. She saw him reach into her chest and rip out her heart. She watched him take it and rip it into little shreds as if it were pieces of wet tissue paper. She ran into an empty corridor, the one close to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. She pushed her back to the wall and slid down it and covered her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do this to me. Why..." she gently sobbed.  
  
"Do what to whom?" a male voice drawled. Cho looked up from her hands to see the slim face of Draco Malfoy. He had crouched down so his face was at her level.  
  
"Leave me alone Draco. Last thing I need is for you to bother me," Cho said, a tear slowly and gently falling down her face as she looked away from him.  
  
"Oh come on Chang, just tell me and I'll be on my way," Draco lied.  
  
"I said leave me alone, Malfoy!" Cho said aggravated.  
  
"I won't unless you tell me." Draco's face was straight and expressionless. He was just staring at Cho with no trace of emotion.  
  
"I just caught Harry hugging Granger," Cho surprised herself when she gave him what he wanted and called Hermione by her last name without realizing it.  
  
"Of course, Granger. Funny that he would cheat on you with his best friend's girlfriend," Draco said smoothly as he leaned against the wall next to Cho so quickly and smoothly she didn't notice.  
  
Cho sniffled, "Suppose he likes to spread pain around."  
  
"Always possible," he drawled.  
  
"We've hardly even been together for a month and already he cheats."  
  
"Perhaps he gets bored easily, possibly doesn't appreciate fine creatures like you. I, on the other hand, would keep you close and appreciate you for what you are: a fine beauty and a work of art." Draco had put his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. His face mere inches away. Cho didn't make the slightest motion to turn or move away from Draco. She was flattered by his comment, and enjoyed the attention. Especially from a gorgeous boy like Draco Malfoy. He held her chin up with his index finger and brought her face forward towards him and kissed her on the lips. Cho felt the strangest sensation, she was enjoying it and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent and the way he stroked her hair with his free hand. Draco smiled and thought, _'how very fun it is to take Harry's girlfriend._' He had been attracted to her originally, but knowing she was Potter's made it ever more sweeter to kiss her.  
  
_'No. I shouldn't do this... I shouldn't have enjoyed that. I can't enjoy—wait... if Harry's cheating on me he probably doesn't like me anymore. I doubt he'd care if I was with Draco,'_ Cho thought. Draco leaned towards Cho to kiss her but she put her hand on his defined chest to stop him.  
  
"No...I can't Draco...Harry..." Cho said quietly.  
  
"Harry is already cheating on you, why would he care if I was with you when he's already got another girl in line," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Cho breathed deeply and quietly while working this all out in her mind. He was right, if Harry cared enough for her to not even cheat on her in the middle of the school he would do something to stop her from being Draco's, but he didn't. He was hugging Hermione in the middle of the school as if not caring if anyone saw. And she had the greatest tingling sensation when Draco had kissed her, something she didn't feel with Harry.  
  
"You know he doesn't like you. He wouldn't have hugged her in the middle of a corridor if he did. Like I said before, the twit was probably bored by you for some reason I have no clue as to what it would be," Draco whispered into her ear even softer than before and pulled back from her ear and into her lips for a passionate kiss. Cho made no motion to move and she had no intention to. She kissed him back then parted from his touch and got up. Draco gave her a devious smile and stood up too. He was almost four inches taller than her when he stood up straight. Cho copied his smile and stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips and Draco kissed her back.  
  
"See you around, Draco," said Cho walking away.  
  
"Sooner than you think," Draco replied but Cho didn't notice.  
  
Cho walked to the stone steps and gave Draco a sly smile and walked down the steps, her black robes flowing behind her as she walked down. Draco went the opposite way towards another set of staircases to make his way toward the Slytherin common room. This was one secret he'd keep for the fun of it. 

Ron was lying down in one of the sofas in the common room. It was a beautiful day outside so there weren't too many people in the common room. There were only Ron, Neville, and two second years in the large common room. Ron was staring up at the ceiling, his head in his hands. _'I hope Hermione's okay...'_ he thought sadly as he stared at a small hole in the ceiling. He groaned and at that moment someone sprang into the common room.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said quietly. Neville, who was in an armchair by the fireplace, pointed toward the old sofa that Ron was lying in. Ron didn't hear her and continued staring at the tiny hole. Hermione quickly walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Ron's eyes widened and he sat bolt upright.  
  
"What's gotten you so happy? This morning you wouldn't even smile," Ron asked suspiciously, "Why were you sad in the first place any way?"  
  
"I was sad because my grandmother died. Dumbledore told me," she said, her grin slightly fading as she said this. She took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Oh...sorry, Hermione. You should've told me and Harry before. So why is it you're so perky now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry helped me. He told me that no one is ever really gone, as long as they're still here," Hermione poked Ron in the chest where his heart should be, "and here." Hermione poked Ron's forehead playfully. Ron smiled, happy that Hermione was being cheery again.  
  
"Glad," is all Ron said. Hermione flashed him a big grin and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad I have you, Ron." Ron blushed and felt his heart swell with happiness.  
  
"I'm glad I have you too, Hermione. I love you," Ron replied without realizing the last part he said.

* * *

yay! theres the chapter. i bet a couple of the people who are BIG Cho/Harry fans hate me..... :nervously: a heh heh... so yeh. but i hope u liked the Ron/Hermione stuff! i looooved writing that part, i had no trouble at all. PLZ REVIEW! im not gonna demand any anymore cuz i find it usually takes too long for my taste to get the required amount. i did my best not to make Cho a bitch! i said my idea a long time ago on my website and a big Cho fan got really mad at me so i decided then that i would make it like this. PLZ TELL ME IF I MADE HER MEAN in this chapter! i REALLY dont want to make her mean. id rather make Draco mean since he's already evil. PLZ REVIEW! 


	8. Love?

**hey! finally updated! thank you my reviewers! but im not gonna type them this time. i finished doing it before but for some reason before i got a chance to press the save and preview button it wen back and deleted it all! and it was long too! so yeh... sry...PLZ R&R******

* * *

**Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is still Dolores Umbridge

Chapter 8: Love?

Hermione unhooked her arms from around Ron to look up at him with wide eyes, "Love?" Ron's eyes widened too. '_Oh God... what have I just gotten myself into?! We haven't been dating that long, I shouldn't have already said I love her!'_ Ron thought desperately and gulped. _'But you do. You know you do so just admit it._' I voice in his head retaliated.

He gulped again and nodded, "Yeah. I love you Hermione." At this, Neville took a cue and left the common room and went out the portrait hole but the two didn't notice.

Hermione had no idea what to say... no idea what to do. What would happen if she said he loved him too? '_You know you do, tell you love him back.'_ A voice in her head told her.

"I...I...I don't know what to say Ron.... I'm.... I..." Hermione stuttered nervously, but the voice was right. She did love him, she'd loved him since they're second year at Hogwarts, and she liked him even when she had first seen him when she was trying to help Neville find Trevor.

"I love you too, Ron. I absolutely love you," she said finally and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard with her eyes closed. The two nervous second years that were still in the common room ran out of the portrait hole quickly to leave the couple alone. Ron's eyes closed and they tipped over, kissing on the sofa quietly as several students quickly passed through the common room until they were both breathless and Harry had walked into the common room.

"Hello.... Am I interrupting something again?" he asked as he stared at the breathless Hermione and Ron, both of whose hair was both ruffled and very messy. He choked back a laugh and gave a fake cough.

"No..." Ron said nervously as he glanced at the still breathless Hermione.

"Heh heh... right," was all Harry said as he walked up the steps to the boys' dormitories.

Harry quickly ran up the boys' dormitories and Ron and Hermione started making out again. Harry wondered, _'Why couldn't I find Cho? I asked everyone and looked everywhere... I even asked Marietta and she said she wasn't in the Ravenclaw common room or the dormitories.'_ Harry fell onto his bed and looked at the hangings on his bed. He would go back downstairs and ask Hermione and Ron to help, but since Hermione had just gotten out of her weeklong rut he didn't want to disturb them.

"Why couldn't I find her? I looked everywhere from the lake to the dungeons, she wasn't anywhere...." Harry thought aloud.

Harry lay there wondering for almost thirty minutes, but to him it only seemed five to him. "Man!" he said aloud and got up from the bed. He walked through the common room to see Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch again. He walked out of the entrance hall and out to where the Maurderers (a/n not sure how to spell it...) had sat and laid back in the shade still thinking as he stared up at the beautiful green leaves. '_Maybe she doesn't want to be found... Maybe not by me anyway.'_ Harry thought sadly. Just then a brown barn owl swooped over Harry with a letter, it dropped it on his face, then flew away. Harry pulled the letter farther from his face so he could read it. It was from Cho. He immediately sat upright and ripped the letter open carefully. He quietly read it aloud.

"'_Dear Harry, _

_"'Marietta told me you were looking for me. Sorry you couldn't, I was a little busy. Right now you can find me down by the Quidditch pitch. I'm just sitting here writing this letter and I intend to stay here until you come. _

"'_Love from, _

_Cho"_

Harry reread the letter while getting up and walking towards the Quidditch pitch. He wondered what made her so busy earlier that he couldn't find her.

When Harry got to the pitch he found Cho watching the Slytherins' Quidditch practice. Harry noticed her glancing around the whole area for a glint of gold, but Cho wasn't only looking for the Snitch, she was also looking for Draco. Harry ran up to the stands and sat next to her. Cho looked to him and gave a faint smile but stopped when she felt her heart being squeezed and dropped onto the floor. Her hair was in a neat, low ponytail at the brake of her neck.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what?" Harry asked.

"So, why were you trying to find me earlier? Marietta said you had been looking for me for almost an hour."

"Oh, I just wanted to talk or something. Ron said he wanted to be left alone for a bit and I couldn't find Hermione," he told her. _'Yeah right,'_ she thought when he spoke of Hermione.

"Oh, so what made you look for so long?" she asked.

"Because I really like you a lot, Cho," he said smiling and inching closer to her. She suddenly felt a little guilty, but when feeling her heart on the floor again she remembered that if Harry _really_ liked her a lot then he wouldn't be cheating on her.

She smiled at him, "Oh, that's so sweet. I really like you too." Cho gazed at Harry, momentarily forgetting about everyone else, including Draco and Hermione. She only _saw_ her and Harry and she only _thought_ of her and Harry. Harry kissed Cho and she kissed back. Right there on the stands, both not noticing or even remembering they were sitting in the middle of the Slytherin Quidditch practice.

Draco was zooming around the pitch on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One when he noticed the couple kissing and gave a large sneer. _'And that girl was just crying to me about him a few hours ago,'_ Draco thought spitefully. '_I'll just show her...hmm...I have a plan,' _Draco thought with a new smirk on his face as he looked for a glint of gold and zoomed away on his broom.

Cho parted from Harry and blushed. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing its just...wow... I like you so much Harry..." she said. _'I think I'm in love with him...'_ she thought a little scared as in her mind she watched her heart fall to the ground below her. _'Oh I think I really do love him. I love him, but I know he doesn't love me. I love him... but he's cheating on me.'_ She thought while being torn up on the insides. _'Damn it, damn it all! Why did I have to fall in love with the Boy Who Lived? Why couldn't it just be some other boy... one that wasn't famous? One that I knew better, maybe one that was in Ravenclaw. Not the sweet, caring, nervous, curious Gryffindor boy that's sitting next to me. Not Harry Potter' _she was being torn up insides so horribly she probably looked like a tiger attacked her from the inside out. This pain was like no pain she ever felt before. Much worse than when Cedric died.

"I...I have to go Harry," Cho told him running of the stands down to the ground. She couldn't stand this pain. She couldn't stand it, not at the moment at least. She couldn't be near Harry right now, that just intensified the pain. She was already running on the ground when she heard Harry running after her.

"Wait! Cho, what's wrong?" Harry called after her but Cho was too far ahead of him. Cho felt tears drop from her eyes.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. _'Why does it hurt so much? I don't _want _it to hurt this much. Make it stop...." _She thought.

She ran into the school and up to near Myrtle's lavatory. She cried, keeping her head towards the wall and banging her fist against it. Myrtle floated out of he bathroom through the wall.

"What are you doing?" Myrtle asked curiously. She heard her crying so she really didn't want to make her sadder, but she wanted her to stop hitting the wall by her bathroom. It was disturbing her.

"Crying, Myrtle," Cho said simply.

"Will you stop hitting my wall? My cubicle isn't very far. You're welcome to borrow one, if you like," Myrtle told her.

"Okay. Thanks for the offer but I'm fine Myrtle," she said sniffling.

"All right, but the offer's always open," Myrtle replied and she floated through the wall to the window in the lavatory.

Cho sobbed quietly, not banging on the wall anymore, but still facing it.

"Damn it, why..." she said under her breath, slightly wanting Draco to come and comfort her.

"You're crying again Cho?" said the voice of the person she wanted to comfort her.

"Yes, why? I can if I want," she said.

Draco sighed and held her in his arms. "Just stop. I'm right here and Potter is away," he said to her, almost comfortingly, "I'm here, and Potter is probably with Granger. I'm here conforting you, when Potter is the one making you cry isn't he?"

Cho nodded into his chest. Her eyes fully open with tears still streaming, her body was shaking a little and her breathing was not steady. Her insides were burning with anger, sadness, and pain. She gripped Draco tight; it hurt so much and yet having Draco near her and having him just come in contact with her gave her a tingling sensation through her body. It was as if Draco's touch healed over her internal wounds. She felt the pain simmer over and backed away from Draco slightly confused. _'Why would Draco fill me with such a great sensation? _She thought.

Draco looked at her, with a blank yet caring face. The confusion she intended to keep to herself seeped through to her face.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she told him.

"Mm hmm," he said disbelievingly and leaned his head down towards her to kiss her. Cho gulped nervously but let him. It was a possibility that Myrtle would come out of the bathroom again, she might have overheard that her and Harry were dating and would tell him that she was kissing Malfoy in front of her loo... but how often did people come by her lavatory and gossiped? It was doubtful that Myrtle would come out though, that was really only the second time Cho had seen her in her lifetime at Hogwarts. She hardly noticed that Draco was kissing her until he had nudged open her mouth and was searching it, at that her eyes widened and she separated from him.

"What do you think your doing?" she said shocked.

"I'd think that it was pretty obvious Cho," Draco replied, his face without the slightest hint of shock. Cho looked at him, shocked and yet she was curious.

Draco smirked and leaned in towards her to give her a deep kiss again. His tongue entered he mouth effortlessly. Cho couldn't help not holding him back from her; he was too tempting, too sexy, too hot! (lol, can't believe I wrote that) She gave a slight moan of pleasure and Draco pulled back from her and smirked. Cho was panting, she wanted more but didn't dare to pull herself towards him.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" he said satisfied.

"So what if I did," she said slightly breathless.

"I thought so," he said teasingly.

Draco laughed then kissed her passionately on the lips again, then on the cheek then on her neck. She gasped longingly and her eyes widened of surprise. It struck her very suddenly that, at the moment, she was with Malfoy and not Harry. _'Harry wouldn't have the nerve to kiss me so passionately on the lips, let alone the neck.' _She thought. She detached herself from his gentle touch.

"No, Draco... stop," Cho said pushing away from him. Draco looked her over, the slightest bit disappointed but he didn't show it, of course.

He stepped closer to her again so their bodies were touching again, he held her in his arms and said, "Why? You know you liked it...you know you want it."

She trembled. She knew she did but she couldn't, Harry had broken her heart but she didn't want to break his.... She'd never want anyone to feel the pain that was just moments ago pulsating inside her, never.

"Because I can't, no... Draco, stop!" she said pushing him away when he had started to kiss her neck again.

"I'm serious! Don't!" she said with a stern expression.

Draco touched a strand of her hair and examined it as if lost in thought.

"Fine," he said finally with a slight look of disappointment. Draco dropped the strand of hair he held, patted her on the head, then kissed her on the forehead... almost, it couldn't be possible, sweetly. He then turned and left.

Cho stood staring at the spot Draco had been, she was very VERY confused. That had happened so quickly, one moment his tongue was in her mouth, the next she had made him leave her alone. She leaned against the wall and gently hit her head against the wall muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. What is wrong with me?" Moaning Myrtle almost floated out again but heard her muttering things and stopped. "Who knows what she'd do to someone who made her madder..." Myrtle said quietly as she floated over to one of the windows.

Cho continued to hit her head until it was considerably sore. Then, she decided, to walk around the castle. Hopefully she just wouldn't run into Harry, the last thing she needed. She crossed her arms across her chest and trotted around the corridors. It had taken her 4 years of being in Hogwarts for her to be able to know it well enough for her to be able to walk about freely without getting lost, but she knew she would never know it as well as the Gryffindors Fred and George Weasley. _'Wonder how they know it so well,' _she had repeatedly thought ever since she had first heard of them. Their work was legend around, some of the few people Peeves had respected. They were two of the only four people he respected; she wasn't exactly sure who the other two were. She had only heard people talk about them.

She looked out the closest window and saw the light changing. It was already turning orange and giving some of the hills beyond Hogwarts a beautiful touch. She had her O.W.L.s coming up, she should go and study. Cho walked briskly forward and made her way quickly to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

so what did you think? it might be a while till i post the next chapter. im working on a partner fic wit my good friend Mg-Nashisko. We've finished the first chappie so it'll be up shortly, within the week hopefully. im gonna post my new fic Relationships & Rumors shortly so PLZ READ AND REVIEW that wen its up. and read and review dis one! the botton is just somewhere beneath this text so pllz review!


	9. Confusion

**ok.... sry this chapter sucks I EDITED CH. 9. well, not really edited but i added stuff to the end. but the chappie still sucks. **

**

* * *

**

**Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is still Dolores Umbridge

Chapter 9: Confusion

Harry walked back to Gryfindor tower very confused. Why had she run away from him? What had he done? Was it something he had done? These were all questions flowing through Harry's skull at the moment. He walked into the Gryffindor common room to see it fairly crowded. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting on one of the sofas talking. _'Finally,' _Harry thought bitterly.

"Hey," Harry said to the two as he made Ron scoot over in his seat to make room for him to sit.

"Hi," Ron said as he continued to be pushed over and Hermione nervously moved until she was pushed against the armrest.

"Okay, Harry don't you think you have enough room?" Hermione said quickly as he continued to push Ron. Harry looked down and noticed he had more than enough room.

"Oops," he muttered as he sat on the couch while leaving a bit of space between him and Ron so Hermione and him could move over a little. They moved with a questioning look towards Harry.

"What's up?" Ron asked while leaning back in his seat.

Harry groaned. "I don't know, one minute I was talking to Cho on the Quidditch the next she's running away from me!" He sighed sadly. "What the hell did I do?"

"You didn't do anything to upset her?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think so," Harry told her.

"What did you say, exactly?" Hermione asked while leaning forward in her seat so she could get a clear view of Harry.

"Umm..." he thought back hard, "Marietta told her that I had been looking for her earlier today... she asked why and I said it was because you two were busy. Then she asked why I looked for so long and I told her it was because I really liked her."

Hermione had a concerned look on her face when Harry looked back at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. What happened after you said you really like her?" she asked.

"I think she said I really like you too..."

"Then?"

"I kissed her," he said.

"Hmm.... I'm not sure. I wouldn't run off if Ron did that...." Hermione thought hard for a while, Harry looked at her very concerned. He was afraid she was going to say he had done something wrong. Hermione thought through what Harry said, _'They both said they liked each other... then Harry kissed Cho, then she ran off... it makes absolutely no sense' _

"Sorry Harry. I can't think of anything you might have done to upset her. Maybe a relative of hers died or something. Or maybe she felt sick... but I have no idea Harry," Hermione told him. Harry looked disappointed.

"Alright..." he said unsurely and leaned back.

"Sorry I can't help, but it makes very little sense Harry," Hermione says while putting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"It's okay. At least you tried to help," Harry said disappointed.

"Cheer up mate," Ron says while patting Harry's shoulder, seeing as he couldn't pat his back because he was leaning against the sofa.

"Why should I?" said a disappointed Harry.

"Because..." Ron started a little unsurely, "umm... Cho was probably just sick or something...."

Harry just grunted.

"Oy!" Ron said, "Are you the type of person who _likes _to bring others down with you? 'Cause it sounds like your trying to right now."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'll try to be cheery," Harry put on a fake grin and turned to Ron, "Is this cheery enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you," Ron said and got up. He pulled Hermione and Harry with him and led them out of the portrait hole.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this...but to the library to study."

"Something I never thought I would hear..." mumbled Harry.

They studied well into the night. Hermione rereading every book four times before putting it back on the shelf, Ron plugging his ears and mouthing the words of the pages silently and his eyes bulging. At nine they walked out of the library with Ron rubbing his eyes and moaning "Ow! Read... way too much! My eyes! They burn!!" (a/n I know... very ooc)

The infamous trio studied very hard for the next three days. Every free moment they had they were studying. It was the same with Cho. Neither Harry or Cho saw each other for a while, but they didn't notice this fact really; too busy studying and worrying about their O.W.L.s.

Harry hardly ever had a moment without a book in his hands. The teachers were giving so much homework it was rather, no...not rather but VERY, frightful. The three were overly stressed and were having hand cramps until, at last, Friday. The teachers had all given them a break over the weekend, even Snape.

Harry came into the common room on Friday yelling "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Ron was rubbing his eyes saying, "They still hurt...."

Hermione came rushing into the common room, five books under her arms. "Will you to shut up? We're not off the hook yet, we've still got to study!" Hermione quickly dropped the books onto one of the tables in the common room and opened one of a transfiguration text book. Ron came over to her and closed the book with one arm around her.

"Hermione, calm down. Two days without studying won't kill you. You need the rest. Your going to hurt that pretty little head of yours," Ron said to her. Hermione smiled; maybe a day wouldn't kill her....

"Fine," she said hesitating.

"Good," Ron said and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed and picked up her books and walked away to put them away.

"I'm going to walk around. See you guys later," Harry said and gave a small wave to Ron before walking out of the portrait hole.

Cho walked down the corridor, not happy or sad. Just a content look on her face, her black hair shimmering in the light streaming through the windows, her personal life was so horrible right now and Marietta hardly ever went out. And just then is when Draco chooses to swoop in.

Cho saw him and gave a slight smile but walked on. When she passed him Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him closely.

"Hello?" Cho said uncertainly.

"Hello, indeed," Draco replied and with a devious smile he pressed his lips against hers. Cho gulped and drew back from his touch.

"I told you I can't Draco," said Cho in a shaky voice.

But Draco only smirked and leaned in to kiss her again but Cho turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Draco then raised an eyebrow.

"I—I already told you Draco. I can't!" Cho said sternly with a face to match. He just smirked and touched her face.

Cho grabbed Draco's arm before he could touch her and twisted it. "I told you no and I meant it. I can't live with that on my conscience." With that Cho released his arm, walked away, and turned the corner and gasped to see--

* * *

CLIFFIE! yay, one of my first real ones! who will she see? Hermione? Ron? Blaise? Harry? Marietta? WHO!!!!!!!! lol. well, PLZ RR!


	10. Breaking It

okey dokee. heres the next chappie. sry it took so long. i originally started writing this on saturday. thats y theres a reference to Draginball GT. I love that show! lol. tell me wat u think of this chappie. Thank u my reviewers! sry im not addressing u all 1 by 1 but at the moment im a little busy with stuff in my life and gettin ready for skool.

**

* * *

**

**Mixed Signals and Crossed Wires**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the FABULOUS J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc.

Setting: during their fifth year at Hogwarts; Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is still Dolores Umbridge

Chapter 10: Breaking It

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Cho said nervously. Harry looked at her with very sad and disappointed expression. His green eyes shining with hurt.

"I—I" Harry leaned against the wall and sighed, "What did I just see?"

"I...I don't know, what _did_ you just see?" Harry pushed his hair back and covered his eyes with his hands sadly.

"You in Malfoy's arms. You kissing Malfoy," Harry said.

Cho was silent.

"I—I can't believe you'd do this to me! I can't believe you'd cheat on me... I didn't want to believe Malfoy when he told me but--" Harry was cut off by Cho.

"Excuse me? He—he told you?" Cho asked.

"Yeah. I didn't believe him, considering it was Malfoy, then he told me to come and look for myself and I did and..." Harry stopped, not wanting to continue. He was filled with hurt not wanting to believe his own eyes or ears.

Harry continued, "and I saw you kiss him. I can't believe you. I've never done anything to you and—and you do this!"

"Puh! You say this to me when you were cheating on me with Granger," Cho said finally the sadness of that fact tore her inside, even though it wasn't a fact.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked. He'd never cheated on her with Hermione, he never even had those towards of feeling towards her.

"I saw you hugging her!" she cried, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"What?! I never—you mean when her grandmother died? I was comforting her! Why the hell would I cheat on the girl I love with my best friend's girlfriend!

Cho looked stunned, _'Hermione's grandmother had died? Wait—he loves me? Oh my god.'_

"I'm... I'm sorry Harry. I thought—I thought you broke it off with me..."

"Well you thought wrong Cho! I can't believe you don't trust me! If you saw me hugging Hermione you should have just asked me about it!" Harry yelled. He was so mad at her, but he was hurt that she would do such a thing to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. It didn't occur to me!" Cho felt the tears stream from her eyes more quickly, her bottom lip quivering and her breathing becoming unsteady.

"But Cho, it should have! You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!" Harry removed his hand from his eyes to reveal a tear. Cho's knees gave way and she fell to the floor kneeling. At the same time Harry slid down the wall. The hurt inside him surpassed anything else he had ever felt. Everything but the dementors, that is, but it was on the brink of bringing the coldness inside him.

"Oh God.... I'm so sorry Harry, can you ever forgive me?" Cho cried.

Harry felt tears escape his eyes. He was trying his best not to cry, but to no prevail. His face showed pure hurt and sadness.

"I—I don't know, Cho. I don't know." In Harry's head, he was screaming '_Damn it! Damn it all, why the hell would she cheat on me? WITH MALFOY?! Why him of all people? As if my life isn't crappy enough.'_

Cho stood up and stumbled away crying. Harry didn't cry, but merely sat pinching his hands with tears escaping his eyes. _'Is this what I get for falling in love with such a pretty, perfect, nice, sweet girl? What I get for falling in love with Ravenclaw's Quidditch seeker? What I get for falling in love with Cho Chang?'_ he thought sadly.

As Malfoy passed by he gave Harry a disgusted look. Harry gave way to the unfightable urge to punch him with all he had. He threw Malfoy the hardest punch he could at his face but he merely blocked the punch with his hand. Malfoy smirked and pushed him away by his fist and said, "I told you." (A/n Oy! That's what happens when you write a romance fic while watching Dragonball GT. lol)

As Malfoy walked away a burning desire burned inside Harry to hurt someone, anyone. So he punched the wall as hard as he could and he oddly felt better. Harry looked at his knuckles and noticed blood trickle. He shook off his hand and wiped the remaining blood on his robes.

At dinner Harry was very quiet. He poked at his food slowly before bringing it to his mouth with a fork. Hermione and Ron looked at him concerned and repeatedly asked, "Are you alright?" Harry only shook his head. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. His heart was just pulled from his chest, stomped on, ripped into pieces, and fed back to him bite by bite. He was heartbroken, horrified, depressed, sad, infuriated, and was filled with some feelings he wasn't familiar with. His eyelids drooped and so did his frown. He never knew love could hurt so much. He'd gone through unsurpassable physical pain, and every time he thought he couldn't go through more, he was struck with even more. But this, this pain called heartbreak... it hurt worse than anything else.

By the end of the meal Harry hadn't even finished half of his plate. When he walked out of the Hall, Cho stopped him.

She grabbed his arm. "Please, Harry. We need to talk."

Harry pulled away from her and said, "No. We don't need to do anything."

"Please, Harry."

"NO! Cho, just leave me alone right now ok?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Just give me some time, ok?"

Harry turned and ran up the steps to Gryffindor Tower. A single tear fell from his cheek and he ran into his dorm. Nobody was there, everyone was either in the common room or outside. Harry fell onto his bed and closed the hangings around him. He didn't feel good at all, he felt like he wanted to throw up, but his stomach was too empty for it. Ron who was closely followed by Hermione quickly pulled the hangings of his bed open.

Ron and Hermione sat at the foot of his bed.

"What happened?" Hermione said with concerned eyes.

Harry remained silent.

"Come on, mate. Tell us," Ron said looking from behind Hermione at him.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened. Cho's been cheating on me," Harry told them bitterly.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Harry. I'm really sorry." Hermione held his hand and patted it comfortingly. Harry hardly noticed.

"And that's not the half of it. She was cheating on me with Malfoy," Harry said feeling a rush of hate surpass the feelings of sadness inside him.

"Oh, Harry! That's horrible, I can't believe someone as nice as Cho would do that," Hermione said sadly.

Ron clenched his hands into angry fists. "I can't believe Malfoy sometimes! I know he's an arrogant prat but I didn't guess him to be the kind to.... Selfish little git....Why would she cheat on you?"

Hermione elbowed him in the rib, but Harry answered him.

"'Cause she saw me hugging Hermione," he said dully.

"Why were you hugging Herms in the first place?" Ron asked.

"She was crying. I was comforting her. It was just a little after her grandma died," Harry told him.

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Oooh, so that's why you felt better when you came back in the common room that day."

"I told you that," Hermione said to him.

"You didn't tell me you hugged him..." Ron said.

"Well...Ron, we'll talk about this later," Hermione whispered aggressively.

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling, still very depressed. The feeling of hate had already died down.

"Is there anything we can do to help you, Harry?" Hermione asked with gentle eyes, still patting his hand. "Food, drink, anything, a book?"

Harry shook his head.

"Alright," Hermione gave Harry's hand a final pat and smiled at him encouragingly. She stood up and pulled Ron with him.

When they got outside, Ron asked, "Why'd you make us leave?"

"Did you not see the state he's in? He needs some time!" Hermione told him.

"Yeah... but we still could have comforted him..." Ron said slowly and unsurely.

"He needs some time! So just leave him alone for a while. Ok?" Hermione said while grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Alright..." he said with a small smile.

"Good."

They smiled at each other and Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked out of the portrait hole and through the school.

* * *

ok.... in case no one ever noticed, i havent fallen in love or had my heart broken yet, so basikly that stuff is just based on stuff i've read in manga and books or watched in movies, tv shows, or anime. so that stuff is probably not as good as i could. but hey! im only eleven! how much can u expect frm me! ive only had pety crushes. : P so PLZ RR! 


	11. The End

hey hey! finally, its the final chappie!!!! im so happy!!!!!!!! BIG THANX TO MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS!!!!!!! GOD, U PPL MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MANY THANXS!!!!!!!! evry once in a while i might, like, replace and edit a chappie cuz i got some stuff wrong.

thanx to reviewers: _Xiao-Mao- dude!!!!!! THANK U SOOOO MUCH FOR TELLING ME THAT!!! Sooooo sorry if that annoyed any Chinese ppl!!!!!! i'll fix that RIGHT AWAY!!!!! haha, thanx for da cookies and inspiration! L2000- WOW! uve read all my work!?!? that feel soooo good!!! hehe, thanx foor sum of the complements! i usually have gramatical errors when i write on paper, thats y i hate to write down my stories but instead always type 'em. slytherinphoenix7- glad u liked it. i know, i know, im HORRIBLE at ending fics!!!! it annoys me sooo much. i hate wen i make a chappie worse than the others! my fav that i wrote was probably chappie 3, mostly cuz it has such nice discriptions. haha. GiGgLyGaL- haha, wow u really hate cho/harry. haha, its a bit annoying when ppl get pissed at me but i dont mind. and nope nope nope. totally not lyin bout my age. im in 7th grade now and goin to turn 12 on oct. 6th. and i soooo am proud that how my work turns out to be good! aah, gotta thank mah 5th grade teacher! she was AWESOME and inspired me to write!!!!! Mystikalmagik- haha, dont think i have any fighting in this chappie.... i soooo cant write an action sequene, and i dont even wanna try! FSI- :beams with pride of meanness: dude, last yr i had the habit of kicking ppl wen they nnoyed me and once even bloodied up my knuckles by missing hitting a guy and punching a wall. the scars are already faded...... yeh, weird 11 yr old arent i? Jenny- yay! i can, of course, so far only imagine heartbrake and reeeeally hope i dont experience it. but oddly enough the heartbrake was easy for me. and i havent really read a romance novel either. odd..... ron/herm stop being such a crucial couple here but they are still gonna stay together! as for the other questions.... i cant answer. gotta read! Luna Gypsy- yup, only 11. i no, i wish i could write longer chappies. lol. this chappie is short too. _

ppl really cant beleive 'eh? lol. o well. beleive wat u want to.

* * *

Chapter 11: The End

Cho felt bad. But not nearly as bad as she thought she'd feel if Harry found out of her and Draco. She crossed her arms as if she was cold. The biggest thing she felt bad about was the fact Harry never had been cheating. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, all Hermione was doing was hugging her and she only kissed him on the cheek. Plus Hermione was Ron's girlfriend; she's a nice person and probably would never do that to him.

'_And look at me,'_ Cho thought while chuckling bitterly, _'I accuse Harry of cheating on me with his best friend's girlfriend and here I was French kissing Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy.'_

"I didn't have the right," mumbled Cho sadly while scanning through the details of the night he and Hermione had hugged, "I had no right to accuse..."

Cho looked out a window that led out to the grounds, then hit her head against the windowpane muttering, "Why am I such a bloody idiot?"

'_I love Harry. I do. So how the heck could do such a horrible thing to him? How, how, how? How can I even get him to forgive me, how?' _Cho thought sadly as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why should he forgive me?" whispered Cho, "I wouldn't forgive me if I were him."

Cho buried her head in her hands sadly.

Ron turned a corner while whistling. He was headed for the library to meet with Hermione and Harry to study. He had been at Quidditch practice. He stared straight ahead and slowly stopped whistling as he caught sight of a girl with long, silky black hair. Ron curiously raised an eyebrow. That girl looked vaguely familiar.... The girl hit her head on the windowpane several times. She muttered something under her breath... than tucked her hair behind her ear. Ron's mouth shot open when he saw it was Cho. Tears leaked from her eyes and Ron was about to comfort her when she remembered what she had just done to his best friend. He suddenly felt a shot of anger towards him. Cho's head suddenly turned to him and she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up straight and stared at Ron. Ron glared and scowled at her then walked up to her so they were close enough to talk.

"How could you do that to him!?" Ron yelled at Cho.

No reply came.

"You hurt him! He hasn't done anything but care for you!" Ron hollered at her. He was frustrated with her. Harry hadn't done anything but love her and what does she do? Goes and cheats on him with Malfoy.

A tear streamed down Cho's cheek.

"Please. Just leave me alone," she whispered while looking at her shoes.

"He's my best friend! You think I wasn't going to do anything? You completely crushed him! He comforts one of his best friends and you cheat on him? You want to tell me the logic in that!?" Ron yelled completely enraged.

"Just leave me alone! This is none of your business!" Cho yelled at him, suddenly feeling her courage come in.

"It is my business! My friend has just had a dagger pushed through his heart and you expect it to not be my business!" Ron yelled at her.

Cho glared at Ron then pushed past him. Ron walked to the library having suddenly calmed down at the lost sight of Cho.

Hermione was outside the door pacing, apparently waiting for Ron.

"Why did it take you so long? I heard yelling," Hermione said once she had caught sight of Ron.

"I saw Cho," he said with his hand on the handle of the door but Hermione stopped him.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you yelled at her!" Hermione said.

"Maybe," replied Ron.

"Ron! You can't just go up to her and yell!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And why not?" Ron asked.

"You just can't! Girls are more sensitive than guys! They take things more personally!" Hermione told him.

Ron grunted and walked through the door. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. Harry was sitting at a table with a Potions book. His eyes were darting along the pages slowly, most of the times his eyes would look back at the pages over and over as if not understanding what he had just read. Ron sat next to him and took another book from a stack Harry and Hermione had taken out and started reading through the pages. Hermione quietly prowled through the aisles of books looking for and Arithmancy text.

They studied for nearly an hour until Ron and Harry said they were tired. Hermione remained in the library to keep studying.

"I saw Cho..." Ron broke the silence between them on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry stopped. "Excuse me?"

"I saw Cho," repeated Ron nervously. He stopped walking and turned back to Harry.

"And?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I got mad at her and yelled.... But can you blame me? She hurt you horribly and--" Ron was cut off.

"Are you nuts! You can't take matters into your own hands, Ron! Just don't! Don't take it upon yourself, don't butt into this! I know you mean well but just don't, okay?" Harry said in a loud tone.

Ron paused for a few seconds. "All right..." he replied finally.

Ron walked to the common room, assuming Harry was behind him but when he turned he saw no black-haired boy with glasses. He continued to their dormitory and left Harry alon to do whatever it was he was doing.

Harry had gone outside when Ron had agreed to not butt into the problem. He had gone outside to sit in the shade of a willow tree in front of the lake. He closed his eyes and laid back. This was annoying him so much.

He was almost going to drift into a nap but he felt lips on his own. Harry's eyes shot open and he found Cho next to him kneeling. She smiled at him when she took her lips away. He looked at her sadly and her smile was stolen away. Harry sat up.

"Have you had enough time yet?" she asked biting her lip.

Harry paused a moment before he whispered, "Yes." They both stood.

Cho bit her lip harder, a droplet of red now trickling down her pale chin. Harry reached out and wiped the blood away.

"And?" she whispered nervously.

"I love you. But I can't handle this, not now. And if Voldemort were to find out about us you could get hurt..."

"But I will take that risk," said Cho while clasping his right hand with both of hers.

"But I won't. I'm not risking your life," he said pulling his hand away and turning his gaze away.

"Please, Harry," Cho bit her lip even harder, leaving an indentation in her bottom lip when she opened her mouth again.

"I can't, I can't handle it. Cho, I'm sorry...but I can't trust you.... Hermione's my best friend and she was hurt, of course I was going to hug her. If... if your going to cheat on me just because I hug her, I... I don't know if I can handle that kind of pain again. I'm sorry but we've got to brake up."

Cho looked down and tears fell from her eyes but she nodded. Harry embraced her sadly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sadly.

"Please tell me we can be friends though," Cho asked looking at Harry's face but avoiding his eyes.

He nodded and gave her a small kiss then walked away to leave Cho collapsing onto the ground sobbing quiet sobs.

Harry was more hurt than Cho. The pain, once again, surpassed everything else he'd felt. It was true; Voldemort probably would use Cho against him. Put her in constant danger and he wouldn't be able to live with him self if he had been the cause of another death that, unlike with Cedric, he could have prevented.

Hermione and Ron bumped into Harry in the hall.

"Harry, why do you look so sad... so hurt so..." Hermione stopped and let out a tiny gasp.

"What?" asked Ron looking from the glum Harry to Hermione, whose hand was covering her mouth.

"I just broke it off with Cho," Harry whispered. Ron faintly mumbled "oh." But none of them heard. Hermione was already trying to console Harry. She put her arm around him and offered kind words.

"If it was meant to be, she wouldn't have cheated. And there will always be the growing factor of you-know-who, you did the right thing," is what Hermione said.

"I know," he said quietly, "but it still hurts. Nothing will change that...." Hermione nor Ron could protest to that fact. They couldn't do anything to stop that.

It was days before Harry was back to normal. He would really smile and laugh but he still couldn't handle seeing Cho. It was almost a week before that happened. Harry had started to channel his anger and sadness by simply punching his pillow or concentrating more on his homework.

Finally, Cho had said something to Harry. "Hello Harry." Everyone was leaving the Great Hall after dinner that day.

"Evening Cho," Harry said.

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine."

"I've...I've got to go and..." Cho walked away, still feeling the tension between them. Harry doubted they would be able to talk like they used to. Cho, of course, stopped seeing Malfoy and generally avoided him when she could. Malfoy had expected that, and thus did not care. Ron and Hermione had continued to get closer. Harry was much better after a week and was completely his old self. Thus, we must say:

The End

* * *

the end. so simple. and yet so sad. :eye twitches: well, if i sound like an intresting person on my authors notes u can visit my xangaz, and or just continue reading my other fics. thank u all for reading :bows so deeply u can hear knees buckle and bak crack: thanks all!

ReI rEi


End file.
